


fais-moi sourire (au beau milieu d'un requiem)

by Daughter Of The Wise One (vicspeaks)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, I'll try to tackle all the sides but no promises, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lovesquare Fluff Week 2020, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lovesquare fluff week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicspeaks/pseuds/Daughter%20Of%20The%20Wise%20One
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir have been asked to perform in the music video for Clara Nightingale's newest single! Filming brings them closer in ways neither anticipated, but will the change in their relationship last when they still don't know each other's civilian identities?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	fais-moi sourire (au beau milieu d'un requiem)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the start of a lovesquare fluff week series based off an idea that's been floating around in my head since I heard the song Requiem by Alma (that's what the title's from). The official music video features a couple dancing on famous Parisian landmarks, and they're first seen on the Eiffel tower, so I really associate the song with Lovesquare. You can imagine any song you want as Clara's new single, but that's the one I wrote this fic for!

Clara Nightingale’s pop-up promo concert was the cherry on top of an already perfect day. Adrien had finally convinced Marinette to hang out with him one-on-one, without any of their classmates or other friends there as buffer. He’d asked his father for the day off a month in advance, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that no pressing photoshoots or runway shows were scheduled to fill the gap. Maybe his luck was finally turning around! 

He and Marinette had been strolling down the Champs Elysées when they saw the stage being set up. She’d been the one to spot Clara first, tugging on Adrien’s arm in her excitement.

“Oh my gosh, it’s Clara! What’s she doing here?” She had gasped (quite adorably he might add), dropped his arm, and true to form launched into a stuttering apology. “Ah, sime ‘orry! No, I’m sorry! I didn’t m-mean to pull you like that...”

They’d been friends for two years at this point, and she was still so careful around him sometimes! Adrienc couldn’t believe he’d ever mistaken the behavior for hate. It was so obvious now that she just wanted to respect his boundaries! She was such a good friend. Still, Adriend couldn’t help but laugh and throw an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “It’s fine, Marinette, I had no idea this was happening today either! Do you think we could go take a lock?” 

Marinette smiled up at him sweetly. “Of course! I’m sure Clara would love to say hi to her Chat Noir.”

Adrien felt his heart stop in his chest before realizing she was talking about Clara’s music video that never was. “Ah, I’m sure she doesn’t remember,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Besides, I’m sure she’d be more excited to see her everyday Ladybug. You did save her music video.”

Their little debate likely would have lasted all day were it nor for Clara, who spotted them near the stage and started waving. They walked over.

“What a nice little surprise! Two love birds before my very eyes. What can I do for you today? ARr you two here to see us play?” She seemed genuinely excited to see them both, Adrien noted. It was nice to see a girl as amazing as Marinette noticed and appreciated.

“It’s good to see you too Ms. Nightingale,” said Marinette. “We were just taking a walk. As friends! To hang out as friends! No love birds here, haha...”

Clara laughed. “It’s great that you’re here for my show! Concerts are great for dates, you know,” she said with a wink.

“You’re right, Ms. Nightingale, but we’re just here to support you,” said Adrien before Clara really got going. “What are you doing out here?”

“My new single is coming out soon! So we’ll be promoting it here at noon!” Clara sang. She lowered her voice. “The music video release is also not far; don’t tell, but it’s starring Ladybug and Chat Noir!” 

Adrien did his best to feign shock--he’d known about this since Clara had asked him and his Lady a couple weeks ago, though filming hadn’t started yet. However, he was surprised to see that Marinette already seemed to know what was going on. “Marinette, did you know about this?”

“Guilty!” she said with a blush. “Clara asked me to design the cover and her outfit for the video. Apparently Jagged recommended me! So I knew about the guest stars since I had to color match to the heroes and I wanted to try and emulate the texture on their suits--but you guys don’t want to hear this. Long story short, it took me a bit, but I’m finally done! Sorry it was so late, Clara.”

“No sweat, we had things to take care of too, and the quality was worth the wait--it’s true!” Clara sang, noting Marinette’s skepticism.

It took all of Adrien’s willpower to hold himself back from sweeping his friend into a hug. Marinette was so cool! He really, really didn’t deserve her. “That’s amazing, Marinette! Would you both mind if I put this on my Instagram? Not the news about the surprise guests! Just the single and Marinette’s role as designer.”

“Not at all, please feel free! The advertising’s great for me.”

He turned to Marinette, who nodded her approval before he smushed up next to her and Clara. It was crazy how well he and Marinette fit together! He wished she wasn’t so camera shy--he loved taking pictures with her. He snapped a quick selfie before she could get to uncomfortable and tapped out a quick caption, showing it to both Clara and Marinette for their approval.

“So proud of my friend @marinettedesigned! She designed the cover art for @theclaranightingale’s new single! Head over to the Champs Elysées for a sneak peak and pop up concert at noon #anightingalesangnearlatourdeiffel #myfriendsaresocool

Marinette made a few filter edits, and he sent the post off into the internet. Notifications started blowing up his phone nearly instantly after that--many of them texts from classmates saying they were on their way. He liked Alya’s keysmash and Nino’s well wishes for Marinette, and deleted Lila’s comment about her alleged “inspired” set design for the music video as Clara finished setting up. Done moderating for now, he went to join Marinette on the grass near the front of the stage. 

“Nice spot, Mari,” he said with a wink. Marinette flushed again, but didn’t look away as she patted the grass next to her. He obliged her and sat. “I am really proud of you, you know.”

“Thanks, I’m pretty proud of my work too. It’s nice to get some appreciation.”

Adrien remembered all the carefully planned events he’d come to expect from Marinette over the past couple of years, and made a mental note to thank her more often.

“Yo, Marinette! Adrien, dude!” called a familiar voice from behind them. Adrien turned to wave at Alya and Nino, who plopped down on the grass right next to them just as Clara’s band started playing. Yep, it really was a perfect day...


End file.
